Aphrodite's Scheme
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: Sequeal to "You're Dating Who?" for everyone wanting to know what's going on with Apollo and Kate... including who wants Apollo for herself and who wants Kate to die. But, every relationship must have at least one kidnapping! Or, in extreme cases, death!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Two things to say! 1) This is a sequel to that One-Shot "**_**You're Dating Who?"**_** 2) For all of my **_**Cahills Read the 39 Clues,**_** I'm on a vacation and I forgot to pack **_**The Maze of Bones **_**and my notebook where I keep up with everything (because I'm paranoid) at home on my bed. So that's why I haven't updated. Once I get back this weekend, I'll work on **_**CRt39C. **_**So, now to my evil schemes! Er, I mean… um… never mind.**_

_Winter Solstice, Olympus_

Zeus sighed. He was late – again. _My idiot son, _he thought, propping his head in his fist.

Apollo – ever since he's been with that _demigod girl, _Kate Matthews, he's been late to every meeting and been care free. Well, the last part was normal even before he met Kate, but he's made North Carolina go into a very hot winter season. He's been with her… six months now? Zeus couldn't tell. Either way, it was a good thing, because that way, he didn't have to watch him because he knew where he was at.

Aphrodite seemed awful pleased with herself on her throne made of makeup cases, heels, and mirrors so she could stare at herself while he talked. Hades was sitting on his temporary throne that four of the dead warriors carried for him. He was annoyed, looking around silently while twiddling his thumbs. Hermes was on the phone, pacing in the back of the room, arguing about where to ship and who to ship with. Artemis was sharping her knives, but she kept glancing at the door, frowning, and then continuing with her knife.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT IS!" Hermes yelled into the phone. "DID YOU FORGET I'M A GOD?"

He closed his phone with an annoyed look. "That's why I hate hiring _mortals." _

He walked back towards his throne, but Artemis jumped up and stopped him. Aphrodite looked up at them, her kaleidoscope eyes glittering with amusement at them. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled Hermes outside of the throne room.

"Hey," she said, "where's Apollo?"

Hermes shrugged. "I dunno. It isn't my day to keep him."

"But he is dating your daughter," she hissed.

"Good point," he said. "It has been cloudy a lot lately. Maybe they're in a fight. Hm…" He looked around. "That _is _suspicious."

Then, a flash of light appeared from outside – Apollo's Lamborghini. Hermes and Artemis ran back inside, jumping into their thrones. Apollo busted in the door, dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, black Converse, and a black shirt under his jacket. He didn't look happy; actually, he looked ticked. His hair was ruffled, he was soaked, and there was a dark cloud floating above outside, making it look like it was pitch black. He sat down on his throne next to Artemis's.

"What?" he growled at Zeus, who was in shock at what Apollo was wearing.

Aphrodite smiled a little. Ares frowned at that. Apollo shook the rain out of his hair and glanced at Hermes. A hint of sadness and worry was in his eyes. Hermes raised an eyebrow, but Apollo looked away as quickly as he drove, which was pretty fast.

Zeus starting talking about the meeting, but Aphrodite was staring at Apollo the whole time. _Gods, he's hot, _she thought. Ares was getting jealous. Aphrodite looked over at him and wagged her fingers, smiling at him. That should keep him oblivious for a while.

Something about Apollo was just… _wow. _But ever since he's been with that _demigod, _he's been different. Gods weren't even supposed to be with demigods.

Something's would have to change because Aphrodite _would _be with Apollo before the New Year, and that _Kate Matthews _would never cross his mind again.

* * *

After the meeting, Apollo grabbed Hermes and pulled him away from earshot.

"Did Martha and George tell you my message?" he whispered, a look of nervousness, panic, and worry all in one in his eyes.

"No," Hermes said. "Why? What's wrong?"

Apollo ran his hands threw his hair and glanced around nervously. "It's Kate," he said shakily. "I was supposed to meet her at our usual spot and she's usually there before me, but she wasn't there. I waited forever, but she never showed. I went to her house and asked her mom, but she said she never came home from school. I looked around, but I couldn't find her. That was two days ago. I called you, but Martha and George said they'd tell you."

Hermes reached in his pocket and pulled out Martha and George. "Guys… why didn't you tell me?"

_Well, you see, Boss, it was Martha's idea, _George stuttered.

_Stop! _Martha snapped at George. _You told me not to! _

_And you listened to me? _George said astonished.

Hermes gripped his phone and the snakes began coughing and sputtering. "What did I say about calls about my kids?"

A minute later, George and Martha were not allowed to speak.

Apollo glanced around. "Look, I know that some of the others think it's not right for me to be dating a demigod, but you don't think one of them would…?"

Artemis ran in, Aphrodite walking behind her with her giant heels and perfect makeup. Artemis slowed down and Aphrodite appeared next to her, standing perfect in her heels.

Aphrodite twirled her hair with her finger, looking around all innocent. She winked at Apollo and kept looking around. Apollo wanted to hurl a shoe at her. Kate would.

He sighed. Kate. It killed him that he couldn't find her. She was great. He was even thinking about... but she's a demigod. She wouldn't become immortal… or would she? But what about him having kids? Would they go extinct? He hadn't cheated on Kate, and with Aphrodite winking at him only made him feel worse.

He missed Kate's blonde curly hair, with her worn out sneakers that she always wore, and the way she would kiss him when he did something stupid, and how she would jump on his back, wrap her legs and arms around him, and point stuff out as they walked. He smiled thinking about it and slipped his hand in his pocket.

Apollo froze. He was about to pull _it _out in front of Aphrodite. He let go of it and pulled his hand out.

Artemis punched him on the arm – her way of saying "I gotcha back."

"We'll find her," she said. "First things first, I'll need a ride to North Carolina if you want me and Hermes to help."

Aphrodite's eyes gleamed. "I can help!" she said.

Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo silently cursed. Aphrodite…? They exchanged glances, and then silently decided.

"Fine," Apollo said. "You can come; but, you're mostly here for the ride, not for getting guys."

"Of course," she said, batting her eyes and twirling her hair at him.

Apollo sighed and walked away towards his car. Hermes, his sister, and Aphrodite followed. Apollo tried to push his guilt aside, but he had a bad feeling about this. Something wrong was going on – and it had to be someone trying to get to him.

* * *

Aphrodite sat down in the passenger seat, now known to Apollo as Kate's seat. He froze. There were only three people who sat there, and Aphrodite was _not _one of them: Artemis, Hermes, and Kate. He glanced at Artemis in the back seat and sighed.

He sat in the driver's seat as Hermes flew in the backseat next to Artemis. It was a small backseat, but even though they were half-brothers and sisters, that was still awkward. Aphrodite started to move the seat up to give Hermes room, but Apollo gripped the wheel.

"Don't move the seat," he growled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's Kate's seat and that's where she likes it. Don't move it."

Artemis nudged Hermes with her arm because he was snickering. She shot him a look and he cleared his throat, stopping. She moved her hand away from it, rolling her eyes.

"Ok…?" she mumbled.

The last time the seat got moved, Kate wouldn't let Apollo leave until she got it back the way she had it before. Aphrodite had moved the seat an inch, and he knew that Kate was going to be annoyed about that – _very _annoyed.

Aphrodite's elbow propped on the arm rest next to his, where Kate puts hers, just barely touching his. He looked at it, scowling. Apollo moved his arm over closer to him and shot off, causing Aphrodite to move her arm. He set his back, grinning.

_She's trying to act like Kate, _Hermes's voice said in his head.

_I know, and I'm going to choke her, _Apollo said back.

_Hey, give me a ten second warning before you do so I can get my camera, _Hermes said, grinning.

This was going to be a long ride, because right then, Aphrodite began talking. Nonstop. About Justin Bieber and One Direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Location Unknown_

He sighed. Apollo was lucky to have an _ex-_girlfriend like Kate Matthews. She was so… beautiful.

_Who knew Hermes could have a cute daughter, let alone one like Kate? _He thought.

Her eyes tightened and her hands went into fists. He stood up as he got a text from _her – _the lady who fell in love with him then ditched him because he died and went back with the other him, that dufus. He picked up his phone. She said:

_Don't tell her your name or where she is. According to my future man, she's pretty smart and she'll try to get stuff out of you. _

He sighed. Something's never change about her thinking he's stupid.

_Got it._

He set his phone down and walked over towards her. She looked at him confused, but she looked dizzy. He brushed her hair out of her face, but she never took her eyes off of him.

"Who…" she tried, but he pressed his finger against his lips.

He reached over and picked up a syringe. He pushed it in her arm and put it in her. Kate fell back asleep, laying her beautiful side of her face on the pillow, relaxing. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

_Apollo might have had her for six months, _he thought, _but I'll have her for the rest of her life. She'll never think of that Apollo god ever again._

* * *

_St. Helena, North Carolina_

"This is too good to be a mortal kidnapping," Artemis said to Apollo, who was standing aside looking at the tree where Kate and he met all of the time with that guilty look in his eyes. "It had to be something to do with a monster – a Cyclops, maybe – that came and got her."

Artemis looked over at Apollo to see him touching a carving in the tree, running his finger in the carving. She sighed.

"Did you even hear me?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said the same guilty look in his eyes.

"I found something!" Aphrodite called.

He about sprinted towards her. Artemis followed, not running, but jogging a little behind. Aphrodite was holding up a red keyboard phone that had a Browning sticker on the back. Apollo grabbed it out of her hand quickly and looked at it. The screen was cracked and it had scuff marks on the edges. He tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

Apollo sighed and stuck it in his pocket. "Great; it doesn't work."

"Sorry," Aphrodite said, batting her eyes at him. He wasn't even paying attention to her. The sun barely shown today because of Apollo's gloomy mood. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

He sighed and walked away toward the tree. Artemis glared at Aphrodite.

"Seriously?" she said. "His girlfriend's missing and you have to flirt with him?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Please," she said, "don't hate me because I can get a guy while guys don't like girls who kill things. It's _wrong _and more of a manlier thing."

Artemis pulled her fist back to hit Aphrodite, her blood boiling, when someone caught her arm.

"Whoa, Sis," Hermes said. "Chill."

Artemis shot Aphrodite a look then put her arm down. "Find anything inside?"

"The peach cobbler that Lisa made, the ice cream in the freezer…" he said.

"No, about Kate!" Artemis said. "She's your daughter, remember?"

"Yes! And no, I didn't."

She sighed. Lisa walked up, and slipped her hand in Hermes's. She looked worried and nervous for Kate, but she put on a strong face and tried not to let it show. He squeezed her hand.

"We'll find her," he promised her.

She nodded. "How's Apollo?"

"Mad, worried, sad – just look up," Artemis said.

Aphrodite was twirling her hair, looking around innocently. Artemis knew she was hiding something about Kate, but she wasn't going to accuse her until she could prove it.

"I'm going to go talk to Apollo," Artemis said. "Hermes and Lisa, you guys can go around town where she would go. Aphrodite… go stare at yourself in the mirror."

Aphrodite frowned at her and walked away, her fingers flying on her iGod 4Z, the new phone that Hermes invented last week. The Z stood for Zeus, only because he got a little jealous that the first one was iGod H for Hermes and then the next was iGod 2H for Hephaestus that helped make it. Plus it got Hermes brownie-points with Zeus.

Hermes and Lisa got in Lisa's truck and drove off without a word. Artemis walked over to Apollo and found him sitting under the tree, fiddling with something she couldn't figure out what it was. It opened up, but he glanced up and saw her walking towards him and he quickly closed it back and stuck it in his pocket. Artemis sat next to him.

"We'll find her," she said, gripping his hand. "You said she always had a weapon on hand, right?"

He nodded.

"We've been searching this place for two hours and we haven't found a weapon anywhere. That means she still has it."

"Or that they killed her and took her weapon as a trophy," he muttered.

She elbowed him in the gut.

"OW!" he said.

"Don't think like that," she snapped. "Anything else about her I need to know?"

He was reluctant. Artemis was persistent, though.

"She told me a few days before she disappeared that she hated being stuck in this little town," Apollo said. "Kate said that she wanted to move somewhere that everybody didn't know who you were, or what you were doing at every second of every day."

"You think she might have ran off?" Artemis said. "Planting the phone, taking her weapon?"

"No!" Apollo snapped, his eyes suddenly becoming hard and cold. "She might have wanted to do something like that, but she's not like that. You don't know her like I do."

There was a nagging feeling in Artemis's gut that Apollo was trying to convince himself that Kate didn't run. That's what Hermes and his kids were known for: running. But the look in his blue eyes made her not say a word. First, she'd have to find out what that thing was he was playing with.

She nodded. "You're right; I don't. But no matter what happened, we'll find her."

* * *

Aphrodite grinned. When Apollo and her got together, Artemis would have to go. She reached in her purse and pulled out Kate's _real _phone. They were so easily fooled – especially Apollo. The sticker was so country it wasn't funny. Getting the phone was easy; when she had express shipping from Hermes-Express, the snakes delivered close to instantly.

Of course, it couldn't look like it was in new condition, so she threw it on the ground a couple of times, took the other real non-cracked phone, put it in her purse, and lied.

Did they think Hermes was the only one who could lie or something?

Aphrodite was hidden with her back behind a huge tree listening in on the two. So Kate wanted to leave St. Helena… This was just getting better and better.

Aphrodite snuck away silently until she was sure she was out of earshot from anyone or anything. She pulled out her iGod 4Z and dialed his number.

"Hey, I got some leverage for you to use on her," she said. "I need you to send someone to make it look like…"


End file.
